With the advent of the Internet and related technologies with respect to communication networks and systems, network-based services, such as payment and other types of services, have been developed in recent years to leverage speed, connectivity, and convenience that the Internet and other networks offer and are increasingly becoming a part of daily life. Examples of payment-type services can generally include mobile-device banking, ebanks, online lending, or other financial services. Payment-type services are increasingly used for a wide variety of modern financial transactions. For example, payment services can be used to make payments related to transportation, taxes, finances, education, bills, and security. Configuring automatic payments or automatic transfers of funds can, among other things, provide convenience for users, result in more consistent payments, and help to prevent assessment of late charges, interest, or penalties to users because of missed or late payments.
Instant messaging (IM) technologies provide a quick and efficient interactive communication platform for users, permitting real-time (or substantially real-time) exchange of information using the Internet. In some instances, users can implement payment services with Internet-implemented communication software (for example, IM applications). For example, some IM applications permit a payee to start a payment collection from a payer by establishing a payment request. To complete the transaction, the payee exits from an IM chat interface with the payer, clicks a button on a user interface to select a payment collection method, and then performs a series of actions according to a predetermined process.